mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Siostrzane Zawody
thumb|250px|Jedna z konkurencji w Siostrzanych Zawodach - przenoszenie jajka na nosach tak, by go nie rozbić Siostrzane Zawody (ang.The Sisterhooves Social) — konkurs zorganizowany dla sióstr, odbywa się w Ponyville. Opis Jedną drużynę zawodów tworzą dwa kucyki: zwykle starsza i młodsza siostra, lecz pewnie nie jest to zasadą. Siostrzane Zawody mają wiele konkurencji. Są takie w których biorą udział tylko niektóre drużyny, np: wspólne jedzenie ciast na czas, wybory najładniejszej świnki, wyliczanka, zaśpiewanie wybranej piosenki o siostrach, skakanie przez skakankę i żonglowanie kręglami. Główną atrakcją jest wyścig z przeszkodami, w którym mierzą się wszystkie drużyny. Oto jego etapy: pokonanie błotnych sadzawek, bieg przez wiadra, pokonanie stosu z wielkich, drewnianych skrzyń, szybkie zjedzenie dwóch ciast, po jednym na zawodniczkę, przepchnięcie przez pewien odcinek stogu siana, zrobienie soku z winogron (jedna z sióstr podrzuca drugą do dużego zbiornika z winogronami, gdzie ta je depcze, a przez kranik zbiornika wypływa sok), zebranie jabłek do wiadra (na ławce jest stos jabłek, jedna z sióstr rzuca je drugiej która łapie je do wiadra umieszczonego na swojej głowie), wspólne przeniesienie jajka na nosach z kurnika do koszyczka i na koniec przebiegnięcie prostego odcinka do mety. Konkurs odbywa się w Ponyville na farmie Sweet Apple, gdzie organizują go członkowie rodziny Apple. Nie mogą brać w nim udziału ogiery. Przedstawienie w serialu Po raz pierwszy dowiadujemy się o tych zawodach w odcinku "Siostrzany sojusz", gdzie Sweetie Belle chciała wziąć w nich udział ze swoją starszą siostrą Rarity. Gdy ta się jednak nie zgodziła, przyjaciółka Sweetie, Apple Bloom, "pożyczyła" jej swoją starszą siostrę Applejack, by ta mogła zabawić się w konkursie. Ma pierwszej przeszkodzie Applejack wpada do błota i dalej pokonuje tor z przeszkodami cała ubłocona. Na koniec wyścigu okazuje się, ze to Rarity zamieniła się w błotnej sadzawce z Applejack i to ona biegła w wyścigu ze Sweetie Belle. Był to plan by skłócone siostry mogły się pogodzić i kończy się to sukcesem, bo choć Rarity i Sweetie Belle zajęły drugie miejsce, to znów mają ze sobą dobre stosunki. Następnie Siostrzane Zawody odbywają się rok później i są wspomniane w odcinku "Kuce w wielkim mieście", gdzie Apple Bloom i Applejack przygotowują się do nich. Niestety Applejack musi wyjechać do Manehattanu w ważnej sprawie i nie bierze udziału w konkursie z siostrą. Sytuacja ta rozwinięta jest w odcinku "Siostrzany Turniej", w którym Big Macintosh, starszy brat Apple Bloom, postanawia zastąpić Applejack, by najmłodszej siostrze nie było przykro, gdyż bardzo chciała wziąć udział w konkursie. Ogier przebiera się więc za klacz i bierze udział w zawodach. Udaje on kuzynkę Apple Bloom imieniem Orchard Blossom. Przełamuje nawet swoją małomówność. Jednak jego gabaryty, niski głos (który stara się modulować) i brak przygotowania dają się we znaki. Przeszkadza to jemu i Apple Bloom w rywalizacji z innymi. Młoda klaczka prosi brata, by zakończył tą maskaradę, lecz ten odmawia. Później duet wykonuje piosenkę Sisterhood. W końcu wychodzi na jaw, że Orchard Blossom to tak naprawdę Big Mac i rodzeństwo zostaje zdyskwalifikowane, gdyż w zawodach mogą brać udział tylko klacze. Historia jednak kończy się dobrze, Apple Bloom docenia wysiłki starszego brata i miłość rodzeństwa tylko zyskuje. Zawodnicy Najważniejszymi uczestnikami byli Applejack, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Big Mac. Ale mogłiśmy zobaczyć też inne duety, takie jak: Berry Punch z Piña Coladą, Amethyst Star z Dinky Doo, Golden Harvest z Noi, Cloud Kicker z Alulą i wiele innych. Galeria Sezon 2 Odcinek "Siostrzany sojusz" S02E05 Amethyst Star i Dinky Doo otrzymują nagrodę.png|Małe zawody w jedzeniu ciast S02E05 Radość z wygranej.png|Amethyst Star i Dinky Doo wygrały tą konkurencję S02E05 Zawodniczki idą na linię startu.png|Zawodniczki idą na start wyścigu S02E05 Na lini startu przed wyścigiem.png|Na starcie, tuż przed błotną sadzawką S02E05 Zawodniczki gotowe do biegu.png|Determinacja sióstr S02E05 Pomoc.png|Pokonywanie góry skrzyń S02E05 Bela siana.png|Pchanie stogu siana 640px-Dinky derped S2E05.png|Sweetie Belle już skończyła robić swój sok winogronowy a Dinky Doo jeszcze nie S02E05 Jabłka.png|Łapanie jabłek S02E05 Tuż przed metą.png|Tuż przed metą S02E05 Rarity zdemaskowana.png|Okazuje się, że partnerką Sweetie Belle była Rarity Sezon 5 Odcinek "Siostrzany Turniej" S05E17 Orchard Blossm patrzy na Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo.png|Big Macintosh w przebraniu Orchard Blossom patrzy na Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle S05E17 Siostry jednorożce śpiewają.png|Dwie siostry będące jednorożcami śpiewają S05E17 Apple Bloom patrzy na szaleństwa Orchard Blossom.png S05E17 Koniec piosenki Sisterhood.png|Orchard Blossom kończy piosenkę Sisterhood głosem Big Maca S05E17 Nieudana wyliczanka.png|Nieudana wyliczanka do kibicowania S05E17 Orchard Blossom przypadkowo zrzuca Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom została niechcący zrzucona przez brata udającego kuzynkę Orchard Blossom S05E17 Rainbow i Scootaloo zderzają się swoimi tylnymi kopytkami.png|Scootaloo i Rainbow Dash skaczą razem przez skakankę... S05E17 Scootaloo i Rainbow skaczą idealnie przez skakankę.png|... i świetnie im to wychodzi... S05E17 Nieudane skoki przez skakankę.png|... ale u Apple Bloom i Orchard Blossom idzie trochę gorzej S05E17 Żonglowanie kręglami.png|Żonglowanie kręgalmi S05E17 Drużyny na starcie.png|Drużyny na starcie przed wiekim wyścigiem z przeszkodami S05E17 Rainbow Dash i Scootaloo przeskakują błotną sadzawkę.png|Rainbow i Scootaloo bardzo dobrze przeskakują błotną sadzawkę... S05E17 Rainbow i Scootaloo pokonują bieg przez wiadra.png|... tak samo radzą sobie z biegiem przez wiadra... S05E17 Orchard Blosom niszczy wiadra.png|... A Orchard Blossom rozbija wszystkie wiadra S05E17 Apple Bloom skacze na skrzynie.png|Apple Bloom wskakuje na kolejną przeszkodę - skrzynie S05E17 Jedzenie ciast.png|Zjadane ciast S05E17 Scootaloo i Rainbow pchają stóg siana.png|Scootaloo razem z Rainbow pchają stóg siana... S05E17 Orchard Blossom pcha stóg siana.png|... a Orchard Blossom je przegania S05E17 Rainbow Dash podrzuca Scootaloo.png|Rainbow Dash podrzuca Scootaloo do zbiornika, gdzie ta ma zgnieść winogrona i zrobić sok S05E17 Apple Bloom robi sok winogronowy.png|Apple Bloom już robi sok z winogron S05E17 "Prawie mnie zmiażdżyłaś!".png|Orchard Blossom, znaczy Big Mac chciał pomóc, ale prawie zmiażdżył młodszą siostrę S05E17 Scootaloo i Rainbow przenoszą jajka na nosach.png|Teraz kolej, by Rainbow i Scootaloo przeniosły jajka na nosach z kurnika do koszyka S05E17 Cloud Kicker i Alula przenoszą jajka na nosach.png|Cloud Kicker i Alula też sobie radzą z tymi jajkami S05E17 Apple Bloom odkłada jajko do koszyka.png|Apple Bloom wkłada jajko do koszyczka S05E17 Orchard Blossom trzyma Apple Bloom.png|Orchard Blossom tak chce wygrać, ze galopuje trzymając Apple Bloom S05E17 Rainbow i Scootaloo przeskakują przez płotki.png|Scootaloo i Rainbow pokonują ostatnią przeszkodę - bieg przez płotki i są na prowadzeniu S05E17 Drużyny biegną przeskakując płotki.png|Inne drużyny też już przeskakują przez płotki S05E17 Kucyki patrzą na Orchard Blossom.png|Orchard Blossom wygrała, ale kucyki dziwnie się na nią patrzą S05E17 Pani sędzia zła za oszustwa w zawodach.png|Komisja luźno podchodzi do tego co oznacza "być siostrą" i wiedzieliśmy, że to Big Mac udający klacz i nie byłoby w tym nic złego, ale użył brutalnej siły niszcząc tor przeszkód i narażając innych, więc zostajecie zdyskwalifikowani Kategoria:Kultura